Introducing Rachel
by Ms. Zoe
Summary: Twilight Shorts Series- Jacob and the Cullens are safe from the Volturi. It's time to celebrate! What better way to do this than introduce your human sister to your half-vampire imprintee? Read for more! (Jacob's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: These characters belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. This short is merely a small continuation of the Twilight Saga, which she has written. Jacob's POV.**

Ugh. Paul. Rachel and Paul. Ugh.

It's been a while since I've had to think about this repulsive development in my life. Characteristically, Paul has come up with an amazing way to annoy the hell out of me, unlike any other. Creative, actually. Imprinting on my sister Rachel. This happened during Edward and Bella's honeymoon, right before my sweet Renesmee was born. So, really, once you've imprinted, it's hard to be mad at somebody for imprinting. But, still. Gross.

Renesmee is the single most important thing in my life, and with those Vol- what was it again? Right… with those disgusting Volturi bloodsuckers back in Italy and Renesmee out of harm's way, I wanted to introduce her to my human family.

Billy has already met her, and both packs have too. I would not usually talk to Rachel much since I rarely see her, but she's not going anywhere after Paul. And since Paul explained all the wolf stuff to her, meeting a half- vampire child shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Right, I snorted.

Nessie looked up from the rabbit she was petting, wondering what I was thinking. "It's nothing, sweetheart," I assured her.

But, hmm… Rachel met Bella when she visited Charlie years ago. I wonder how she would react to Bella's change. I might have to explain all the love triangle stuff…

"Hey, Edward?" I called, "I'm gonna take off now, okay?" I gave Nessie a kiss on her forehead as I got up from my spot next to her on the giant lawn.

"Hey Jacob," Emmett said, jumping down the steps and plopping down next to Renesmee. The rabbit skittered away. "Bella and Edward aren't here right now." His face wore an amused smile. "They're taking care of some _business_," he snickered.

It surprised me how comments like that didn't bother me anymore. I never thought of Bella like that now. Nessie erased any lingering feelings that I harbored towards Bella. Just another reason to be grateful for her.

"Well, I'm going to go see my sister. She knows all about the wolf stuff, and I'll bet Paul has told her some about you guys, and I want her to meet Renesmee. She's human though, so you'll tell Carlisle and stuff?", I asked Emmett.

"Sure, Jacob", Emmett said in between Renesmee's giggles. He was swinging her around his head.

"Just be careful with her, Emmett," I said. He rolled his eyes at me, and with one more glance, I dashed into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayy, Jake!", my father scolded as I shook my hair out across the front room. "Try to keep the rain outside. God..."

"Sorry, Dad. Hi, Rachel," I returned her hug as she got up from her spot next to Paul at the table. "Hey, Paul," I sighed. He took his eyes up from Rachel and flashed me a friendly smile. "Hey, Jake.", he returned. God, he is so different. I suppose I am too. "How's Renesmee? You stink, by the way."

"She's great, Paul, thanks," I ignored his gibe. "That's what I came home for, actually. Rachel, you know that I, uh, imprinted, right?"

"Yup, Dad told me. It's great, Jakee!"

"Ah man, Rachel. Please don't call me that."

She just smiled at me. "What's up?" she asked.

"Well," I said, "I wanted to introduce you to her. Renesmee, you know. The girl I imprinted on. Actually, she's only a kid, but, uh, well...nevermind, you'll see." I stuttered.

"Okay, I'm up to it." She got back up from her seat and gathered her purse to leave. I scratched my head. "Well, you do know what her family is, right?"

Rachel shook her head. Huh, I would've thought that Billy, or at least Paul told her. "They're the Cullens, vampires, you know, the reason we are both wolves," I gestured to Paul and I. "And she is half-vampire. But, they don't, uh, drink human blood. Just animals.", I explained.

Rachel stood wide-eyed at the door. "I guess I should have expected something like this. They're safe, right?"

"Yes," I assured her. Did Rachel really think I cared so little about her that I would take her willingly to dangerous vampires?

"Well, then. I don't see any reasons why not. I would love to meet her. You'll have to explain to me how you got caught up in this."

"I'll tell you in the car," I promised.

"I'm coming, too," said Paul. "I'm not letting her go to the bloodsuckers without me."

I glared at him.

"Fine! They're not bloodsuckers. Except that they are. Whatever. I'll be nice."

I led Rachel and Paul to my Rabbit and we huddled inside. Paul and I barely fit anymore. Rachel sat up in the front with me, and Paul sat right behind her in the back, resting his chin against the top of her seat. I got to drive for 10-15 minutes without having to talk, but I also had to sit through Paul stroking Rachel's hair from behind her seat. Disgusting.

"So, Jacob, this is kind of insane," Rachel finally said. "Are you gonna tell me how this happened?"

"It's kind of a long story," I stalled.

"We've got time," Rachel countered.

"So do you remember Bella Swan?" I asked Rachel.

"Bella Swan is involved with this?" Rachel gasped, "Charlie's daughter?"

"Are you gonna let me get to the story?" I asked.

"Fine. Yes, I remember her," Rachel conceded.

"Paul took you to a council meeting?" I checked.

Rachel nodded. "Uh-huh."

"So," I started, "Bella Swan returned from Phoenix in 2005, and she met the Cullens at the high school, and she and Edward Cullen fell in love. He left at one point, and then there was a bunch of other stuff but I guess that's irrelevant."

"Don't forget when you fell in love with her, Jake." Paul goaded as we turned a corner.

Rachel looked at me in surprise. "You fell in love with her?"

I blushed despite my dark skin. "Yeah, but that's not important."

I continued my story. "So, Bella and Edward got married, and Bella got pregnant."

"While she was human? With a vampire's child?" Rachel was dumbstruck, just like me at that time. "Wow…"

"Yeah, so Bella got really sick from her pregnancy, and when she gave birth, the baby almost killed her, so Edward had to change her. And their daughter is Renesmee. I was there to help take care of Bella, so that's how I saw Nessie."

"That wasn't very long, Jacob," she chastised. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"It seemed a lot longer in my head," And in real life. I frowned. "Well, I could tell you about fights and stuff that happened, but I didn't think you'd want to hear about that."

"You thought correctly."

"Actually, you should probably know more about Renesmee before we get there. One thing about vampires is that besides regular vampire stuff, some of them have extra abilities. Like, Edward can hear what people are thinking, his sister Alice can see the future, her mate, Jasper can do some fancy stuff with emotions, and Bella can protect people from vampire gifts. Renesmee also has a special gift. She can show her thoughts to people by putting her hand on their cheek."

Rachel's mouth was practically hanging open.

"That's a lot," Rachel said simply.

"It sure is. And here we are."


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle was standing at the front door in preparation for Rachel. Emmett must have told him.

"That's Carlisle," I told her, "He's the doctor."

"Hello, Rachel. It's very nice to meet you," Carlisle greeted with a friendly smile.

Rachel gave a swift nod in his direction and took a look around, as if scanning for danger.

I smiled apologetically at Carlisle, and he ushered us in. Maybe Rachel can't handle this after all. She doesn't seem too willing…

Bella and Edward were standing with Renesmee by Edward's piano. This situation reminded me of when we had to introduce wary visitors to Nessie so that they could witness for the Volturi. I held back a shudder.

I noticed Edward nod at Bella and I realized that they must've been having a silent conversation, and Bella must have lifted off her shield. It's pretty cool how powerful she is as a vampire. I never would have expected her to have a gift like Edward, Alice, and Jasper. You can't underestimate Bella.

"It's nice to see you again, Rachel," Bella offered a tentative hand for a handshake, but Rachel just stared at it until Bella dropped her hand.

"Likewise, Bella," Rachel responded after a moment.

"Hello, Rachel," Edward said, "I am Bella's husband. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Rachel returned.

"This is our daughter, Renesmee," Bella gestured to Nessie, who was leaning against Edward's leg and holding Bella's hand. "Though I'm sure that Jacob mentioned her as Nessie." Bella gave me a playful look of false chagrin. She really didn't like that nickname, though I've heard her say Nessie many times.

Nessie flitted to my side and l lifted her into my arms in our almost choreographed routine. She smiled and reached her hand towards Rachel's face. Rachel's facade seemed to slightly melt away at Renesmee's smile. Rachel leaned forward to allow Nessie to touch her face. She gasped but continued to "listen" to Renesmee's message.

"What is she showing her?" I asked Edward.

"Memories of you," Edward replied immediately, although I thought I heard a tad of annoyance in his voice. Bella's expression showed the same slight discomposure, but it faded when she watched Nessie's face light up with memories.

Nessie leaned back in my arms as Bella reached for her, so I set her down, and she dashed back to her mother.

"What do you think, Rachel?" I asked cautiously.

"I think you've got a special girl there Jake," she smiled. My previous worries were denied, and a wall that I, and as I could feel, many others had been holding up, dropped.

Edward laughed a carefree chuckle. "She sure is," he remarked lovingly. I agree.


End file.
